Gifted Academy
by Joanna-a
Summary: Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup aren't your typical teenage girls, they have special abilities. When they're captured and taken to a special school called Gifted Academy they don't know what to expect. Can they survive an Academy filled with supernatural teens? Through falling in love, the drama and facing new challenges. Read and find out! Posted again because of spelling errors!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi guys so I'm back again and you're probably wondering why am I posting this story again, well it's because of the spelling errors ,they were driving me crazy. **_

_**So here it is (again) the second chapter is coming today I promise and my updating day will be every Saturday. Sometimes It'll be Mate and sometimes this story or maybe both, it depends if I have time.**_

_**Either way ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**The whole summary:**_Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup aren't your typical teenage girls, they have special abilities. When they're captured and taken to a special school called Gifted Academy they don't know what to expect. Can they survive an Academy filled with supernatural teens? Through falling in love, the drama and facing new challenges. Read and find out!

_**Info:**_

_**Here are the powers that I gave the girls and the other characters PLEASE READ before the story.**_

_**Powers**_

**Blossom:**

_**Her powers belong to the category of **__**Mental Powers.**_

_**-Telepathy: **_The power to read someone else's mind.

-_**Emotion Manipulation: **_ The ability to control someone's emotions.

**Bubbles:**

_**Her powers belong to the category of **__**Nature Control .**_

_-__**Water Manipulation:**_ The power to generate and control water.

_-__**Bubble Generation: **_The ability to generate and control bubbles. She can make them a shield, a weapon and a disguise.

**Buttercup:**

_**Her powers belong to the category of **__**Manipulation.**_

_-__**Poison Generation: **_The power to create/generate poison. Create poisons gas, spread poison by touch…etc. Has to wear gloves to protect others.

_-_ _**Fear Inducement: **_The power to evoke extreme fear and horror in others.

**Brick:**

_**His power belongs to the category of **__**Enhancements.**_

_-__**Shape Shifting: **_The power to turn into someone else.

**Boomer:**

_**His powers belong to the category of **__**Enhancements.**_

_**-Vampirization: **_The power to use the abilities of a vampire as well as turn others into them.

**Butch:**

_**His power belongs to the category of **__**Enhancements.**_

_-__**Werewolf Physiology: **_The power to use the abilities of a werewolf.

**Sandra:**

**-**_**Telekinesis: **_The ability to move objects with her mind.

* * *

**Gifted Academy **

_**Chapter 1**_

_Blossoms, Bubbles and Buttercups lives changed the day of their ninth birthday. _

_Blossom started hearing voices all around her. They never talked to her, she felt as if she was in someone else's head hearing their thoughts. She would know when their teacher had planned a surprise test and the answers to the trick questions. Adults considered her to be very bright at a young age and most kids considered her a nerd. She didn't understand what was happening she just listened hoping to get the answer. As Blossom grew older she found a way control it and only hear one person at a time. She didn't know she was gifted, she thought of it as a cool ability of here's which she only told her sister about._

_Bubbles always felt a weird sensation when she was near water. As if it was calling her to touch it. She would spend hours in the pool creating bubbles and splashing around. Every time water wasn't within her reach she felt emptiness like she was missing a friend. Though the years her fascination with water grew fonder she developed a connection with it and learned that she could not only form bubbles she could control water. Her sisters found out her gift after seeing her floating and giggling in a bubble one morning._

_Buttercup was the last of the three sisters to receive her powers. Fear was the only thing she saw .She would wake up in middle of the night sensing someone's fear, but it wasn't because she wanted to help ,it was like an undying need to increase it. Something would just take over her body. She would tell her sisters who would comfort her not understand her power .The day she turned fourteen was the day she started wearing gloves, she was sent to the hospital after being bitten by a snake, but when she arrived the bite somehow despaired and the poison was dripping down her hands she tried desperately to stop it and it only despaired when her hands were covered. The doctors were stunned by the sudden healing but didn't ask any more questions until __**they found out.**_

''What the fu-'' Buttercup said while waking up because of the alarm clock next to her. Instantly her blood thickened with annoyance. She threw the alarm clock across the room nearly hitting her roommate Sandra.

But Sandra was too quick and stopped the alarm clock mid air, before I could hit her. Making it drop to the floor and breaking it in the process.

Sandra's expertise: telekinesis.

She sighed ''Thank you Buttercup, we both know that's coming out of my trust fund''

Sandra's perfectly heart shaped face turned into a scowl as she threw her petite body onto the sofa, her lilac eyes burning a whole into Buttercups skin.

''Sorry'' Buttercup grumbled forcing herself out of bed quickly sleeping on her lime green gloves.

''No point in apologizing'' Sandra said ''We both know you can't control your temper as much as you can't control your powers''

Buttercups face went quickly sour. ''Well isn't that the reason I'm here anyway?'' she spat out ''To learn more about this crap I was born into''

Sandra smiled easily amused ''No need to get angry with me''

''Whatever''

Buttercup grabbed her towel and headed for the bathroom. She needed a shower to calm the anger forming in her veins.

She closed her eyes remembering the last day when she saw her mother. She wasn't her real mother, she adopted Blossom, Bubbles and her when they were three, but she always treated them as if they were her own.

''_It's time to go girls'' Professor Alfred said. ''We have waited for too long''_

''_Where are you taking us?'' Blossom said in a faint whisper holding both Bubbles and Buttercups hand._

''_Home'' He said._

_Buttercup watched as her sisters and she were pulled out of their home. Her mother, with tears in her eyes waving goodbye mouthing that it's better this way._

''_On the day of your seventeenth birthday, you girls must be taken away to the place where your power can be controlled, can be tamed''_

''_Why? ''Buttercup said. ''We aren't aliens, let us go'' she said struggling from one of the guy's grips._

_Alfred stared down at her, anger in his eyes as he grabbed her gloved covered hand and held it tightly ''Would you like to go where you belong? He whispered. '' Or ,stay here where you are most likely to kill your mother with poison? ''_

''_Will w-we get to see her again?'' She asked him._

_A small smile formed on the corner of his mouth ''Probably not'' _

Buttercup felt the hot water against her skin as she continued to reminisce. She didn't understand most of it. It was only her second week here.

But to her surprise all the childhood stories were true, they weren't just a myth when she arrived here. There are all sorts of kids her age and older who had a gift. Some could hypnotize ,fly, others control animals, form ice and even cause pain and sanity.

But what really surprised her was the building across from here's. On the other side of campus were people entirely different. Warlocks and witches in training, vampires, werewolf , shape shifters and other mystical creatures she had never seen.

All of it is such a blur to her, but it's gonna get much more real then she or her sisters could ever imagine.

* * *

_**It will get longer as the story continues this chapter is more for the info. Hope you liked it!**_

_**Joanna xoxo**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here the second chapter as promised!**_

_**Sorry for the spelling mistakes English isn't my first language, I'm actually French so I'll try to get better.**_

_**Anyway hope you like the story! :) **_

_**Megan's Power: -Super speed**_

* * *

_**Gifted Academy **_

_**Chapter 2**_

Bubbles threw on a blue thank top and a pair of jean shorts. Her roommate Megan watched her out of curiosity. They weren't fond of each other yet, Bubbles was not to happy when they separated her from Blossom and Buttercup. She barely knew Megan and had a tough time trusting her. All she knew about this mysterious girl was that she had two sisters which were Blossom's and Buttercup's roommates and that her father was the principle of the school. Principle Alfred Cox, also the man that captured Bubbles and her sisters from their perfect home to stay here forever. He said that it was for their own good and they would learn more about themselves here, Blossom believed it, but Bubbles wasn't so sure.

The past week was nothing but testing , testing your abilities and testing how far your powers would go.

Teachers and Professors put her in a room and told her to work her magic. Without hesitation Bubbles filled the whole room with bubbles. To her surprise though, none of them looked exasperated or in shook. They were used to this sort of thing and simply jotted things down in their notebooks.

Each day of the past week had been of different tests, Professor Alfred said it was diagnostic; to see who was stronger than the others and in which class each person belonged to.

During weekends nothing happened except your own choice, which could be free time or roaming around campus of never ending anything. Stores, classrooms, library's, food court, sport fields, you name it and this campus had it. Bubbles took it as an opportunity to spend some time with her sisters.

''There's going to be an important meeting in the main hall in an hour.'' Megan said. ''You might want to show.''

''I never said I wouldn't'' Bubbles responded. ''Even if I didn't want to go Blossom would force me too.''

''I see, you might as well go and make some friends'' Megan said. ''You're going to be here for a couple of years.''

Bubbles shrugged.

''Look I know it's hard, but-''

''But nothing'' Bubbles retorted coldly. ''You don't know how it is to be taken away and brought here in the middle of nowhere.''

Megan sighed with a look of understanding ''I guess I have to understand, I grew up knowing I would come here, unlike you.''

''What's that supposed to mean? ''

''Well, both of my parents are gifted.' 'Megan said. ''So when mine and my sisters powers showed up at the age of nine they simply explained to us what was going on and told me about the academy, unlike you, you had to grow up thinking you were-''

''Weird?'' Bubbles said. ''An alien?''

''Well, yes'' Megan muttered. ''But aren't you relieved that there are other people like you and your sisters? ''

''Relieved to know I'll never see my mother again? ''Bubbles asked. ''Relieved to know that I'll never see my old friends again, yeah I'm relieved'' Bubbles finished sarcastically.

''It's meant to be this way.'' Megan whispered. ''You can't live in the real world.''

''So where am I supposed to live, huh? ''

Megan grinned happily. ''Oh, you don't know yet.''

''Don't know what? ''

''Our kind live in a world separated from human beings.'' Megan said. ''Utasia''

''What are you-''

Bubbles was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. She had no idea what Megan was babbling about but had a feeling it wasn't over, just yet.

Professor Alfred walked into the room in along cloak that barely touched the ground. It was black and It made his hair look lighter than ever, a color close to white but not quite. His eyes stared at Bubbles and Megan as if they knew exactly what they were speaking of. Instantly Megan's face went pale.

''Megan, what did I say about ruining surprises for later?'' Professor Alfred breathed, his voice low but intimidating . ''Well I hope that your sister's listened to me, unlike you''

''Sorry father'' Megan muttered, staring at her feet.

''As you know, the main hall wishes that both of you to arrive'' He said. ''It's mandatory, don't be late.''

''I won't.'' Megan said to her father.

Professor Alfred's eyes rested on Bubbles, a small smile forming on his face.

''And what about you Bubbles? ''

''I'll be there'' Bubbles replied to him, staring at the ground. She didn't admit it, but she was so badly intimidated by Professor Alfred, something about him gave her the creeps.

Wistfully he turned and walked out of the room gracefully, like he was some a god or someone highly confident in himself. His movements barely made any noise.

Megan stood up after a thick silence consumed the air. ''Well, I'm going to the food court right before this meeting thing''

Bubbles didn't respond.

''You should stop being so stubborn'' Megan muttered. ''You might as well face the fact that you aren't in the same classes as your sister's and go make some friends''

Bubbles shrugged once more.

Megan sighed in defeat and left the room.

Bubbles watched as the door of the room shut. The room was small, but big enough for the two of them. Considering that both of them had huge amount of clothes. The walls were light grey and both their beds stood 3 feet apart. On the other side of the room was a red sofa. In front of two beds were two dressers and at each table two night stands.

Growing tired of sitting on her bed, Bubbles stood up and walked out of the room. The halls were empty to her surprise and all of the room doors were shut. The hallways were dark blue. The halls reminded Bubbles of a collage, each door next to the other separating each gifted child.

Bubbles walked out of the building in hopes of finding her sisters. The building was the Student wing where all gifted children slept. She sighed to herself as she walked across the green grass in front of her separating each building that had a different purpose.

Each building looked ancient, but royal and formal, like they had been around for long and all looked like miniature castles. Whoever built this campus was for a Romanian and Greek look because nothing about this place was modern, except for the large food court.

Bubbles saw two boys arguing with each other in the middle of the grass, both of them looked of them looked angry. The arguing stopped when one of the turned into a wolf and the other in bat both going their separate ways still glaring at each other.

Bubbles rolled her eyes at the two boys and continued her walk to the main hall.

The vampire stood right in front of her grinning. His hair was dirty blonde and his eyes an ocean blue, she would've sworn that they were red five seconds ago. He stared at Bubbles grinning. His teeth were oddly pointy and stood you, but besides that he was okay looking, pretty average.

''Sorry, I don't think I've seen you before? ''He asked more like a question.

''No.'' Bubbles replied. ''You haven't.''

''Well, I'm Boomer.'' He replied while putting out his hand.

Bubbles glanced at his hand a little hesitant.

''What?''

''After what I've seen you do there , I'm afraid of touching you.''

''Oh, that?'' Boomer said with a laugh. ''Butch come here!''

The boy came glaring at Boomer. He looked at Bubbles before grinning at her. ''Who's the chick? ''

The boy had dark hair, but the tips were dark green that matched his eyes. He was taller than Boomer and wore a cheeky smirk.

''Um this is-'' Boomer started.

''Bubbles.'' She added for him.

''Ah.'' Boomer said with a nod.

''I'm Butch.'' The boy said. ''Boomers older brother.''

''Yeah by 5 minutes'' Boomer muttered, while Butch laughed.

''So where are you headed? ''Boomer said.

''To the main hall to find my sister's'' Bubbles muttered.

''Oh you have sister's? ''Boomer asked raising a brow.

''How many? ''Butch questioned grinning.

''Two.'' Bubbles replied. ''And I'm sure that they won't be interested''

''We'll see'' Butch winked at her, while Bubbles retuned it with a scowl.

''Cool , guess we'll go with you and help you look'' Boomer said.

''No.'' Bubbles said. ''I mean, I'm not really looking for friends''

And she meant every word. She didn't want to be friends with anyone here at this place.

Boomer smirked. ''You must be a first year.''

''What's that supposed to-''

Butch interrupted. ''Lighten up.''

''Yeah went don't bite'' Boomer said and then went close to her ear his breath tickling her neck ''Much.''

Bubbles blushed and when she was about to protest they both grabbed her by the arm so that she could follow.

Bubbles didn't know how she felt about these boys. One thing was for sure, she wanted to find her sisters and get away from them as fast as possible.

* * *

_**Crappy ending, but still hope that you guys liked it. **_

_**Joanna xoxo**_


End file.
